


The swimming pool

by sherlocked221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty has just left the swimming pool...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The swimming pool

**Author's Note:**

> sort of pre-slash
> 
> prequel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1931367

I stood with the coat bomb wrapped around me and a ear piece stuffed in my left ear so I could say exactly what Moriarty wanted me to even though he was no longer talking into it, he was talking to Sherlock.  
"Catch you later." Sherlock continued as Moriarty began to leave the room. I felt my heart thump in my chest and prayed that he'd go so I would (hopefully) be safe. Sherlock kept his gun pointed at Moriarty until he heard the door slam and Moriarty yell to him.  
"No you wont."  
That sent shivers down my spin with the high pitched sound and the way he said it. So much like he could shoot anyone at that moment. In fact he probably could.

We both hesitated to make sure that we were alone so I could take the bomb off. Sherlock rushed to my side and knelt in front of me as he untied the coat. You could hear our heavy breathing and our hearts thumping hard in our chests as we were just so relieved to have that over and done with. After Sherlock had thrown the coat across the floor, we stood once again in silence waiting for something to happen. I just wanted to feel Sherlock against me so I fell into his strong arms and pressed my lips against his. His heart stopped beating so fast when we embraced and we danced around the room, ripping bits of unnecessary clothes off.

Suddenly there was a bang as an outside door opened and red sniper lights danced on our chest. We freaked out as we knew exactly who'd walk in. We feared it from the moment Moriarty left that he'd come back in so it wasn't much of a surprize. I pulled on my trousers and grabbed my t-shirt so I could hide my top half as Moriarty walked in.  
Sherlock was quicker than I was having already put on his shirt, trousers and blazer on by the time Moriarty started talking again.  
"Sorry boys, I'm soooooooo changeable."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you can! please :)


End file.
